Le secret des amants, découvert ?
by livairen-malfoy
Summary: Draco et Harry ont un secret. Quel est ce secret ? Et que va-t-il changer dans le monde sorcier ?


_**Chapitre 1** : La découverte de Lucius_

 _Harry est un peu hors caractère quelque fois (comme tous les personnages, je pense), je l'ai fait plus « serpentard » qu'il ne l'est vraiment._

 _J'adore écrire et lire des fanfic mais malheureusement je ne trouve que peu de temps et de motivations. Ce seront des chapitres assez courts (entre700 et 1000 mots)._

 _J'ai décidé de prendre quelques mots et/ou expressions anglaises pour plusieurs de mes fanfictions._

 _Résumé :_ _Draco et Harry ont un secret. Quel est ce secret ? Et que va-t-il changer dans le monde sorcier ?_

 _Information(s):_ _Bon Voldemort (malgré son passé) = Tom Marvolo Riddle; bonne famille Malfoy; manipulateur et dénigrement Albus Dumbledore; dénigrement Ron, Ginny Weasley et Hermione Granger. Attention, relation M/M, rien de trop explicite. Harry et Draco ont tous deux 16 ans. Cinquième année._

 _Marquée :_ _T (rien de trop explicite)._

 **Chapitre 1:**

 _Draco M :_

Ce matin, je me réveille en douceur dans les bras de mon amant, Harry Potter. Eh oui, peu de gens peuvent croire que le prince de serpentard coucherait avec le survivant. Nous sommes en couples depuis l'incident du tournoi des 3 sorciers. Nous avons dû cacher notre relation au regard du monde. A Poudlard, nous arrivions à nous voir mais très rarement. Le plus souvent, nous nous amusions à simuler un combat et nous nous rencontrions le plus souvent dans la salle des exigences ou dans une salle de classe abandonnée. Nous faisions aussi semblant de nous détester pour éviter des problèmes avec le Directeur mais aussi avec mon père.

Pendant les vacances d'été, nous nous voyons à mon manoir quand mon père n'est pas là. Nous ne savons vraiment pas comment celui-ci réagira quand il connaitra la vérité. Ma mère, elle, est, de toute façon, partit avec son nouvel amant italien.

Mon père est, depuis quelques jours, au ministère français pour régler des affaires majeures dans le monde sorcier et y restera encore 2 jours. J'ai donc appelé Harry pour qu'il passe un peu de temps loin de la belette et de miss je-sais-tout. Mais avant tout dans mon lit.

Après tout c'est mon petit ami. Nous avons bien le droit de nous voir beaucoup plus que lui ne voit ses amis.

Aujourd'hui, on est le 31 juillet et c'est l'anniversaire de mon bien-aimé. Je décide donc de lui préparer un petit déjeuner au lit. Et sans l'aide d'un de mes elfes de maison !

Je me demande comment il va réagir. C'est après tout la première fois que je lui fais ça (et que je cuisine).

Je sors du lit en douceur pour éviter de le réveiller et sors de la chambre, sans bruit, pour m'aventurer dans la cuisine ouverte sur le salon (eh oui !, nous sommes modernes au Manoir Malfoy).

Son petit déjeuner se compose de bacons, d'œufs au plat, d'un muffin à la myrtille (préparé à l'avance), d'une tasse de chocolat chaud et d'un verre de jus de citrouille. Je rajoute une rose transfigurée sur le plateau puis je repars dans notre chambre sans un regard en arrière pour réveiller mon beau petit brun avec un plateau remplit de ses aliments préférés.

Et ne remarquant donc pas le regard stupéfait d'un certain patriarche de la famille Malfoy, transperçant mon être.

 _Lucius M :_

Je suis tellement fatigué, mais bien sûr un Malfoy ne le montre pas.

Heureusement, les affaires avec le ministère sont maintenant réglées. Avec 2 jours d'avance en plus. Que je suis génial (et modeste).

J'espère que Draco ne m'en voudra pas trop de l'avoir laissé, seul, pendant ses quelques jours. Il peut être vraiment rancunié quand il le souhaite.

J'atterris dans le salon de mon humble demeure par le réseau des cheminées, je me dépoussière un peu pour enlever les quelques cendres posées sur mes vêtements, (un Malfoy doit être parfait en toute circonstance) puis je m'assois sur mon fauteuil préféré : celui faisant face à la cheminée et dos à la porte menant à l'aile des chambres de la famille.

Je décide de me servir un verre de whisky pur feu.

Après tout, je sais que Draco ne sera pas levé avant 11h ou midi. Il ne faut surtout pas déranger son "sommeil de beauté". J'ai donc encore plusieurs heures devant moi, autant en profiter.

Après quelques minutes de paix et de calme, un bruit de pas parvint à mes oreilles. En me retournant, je vois mon fils arriver d'un pas assuré, passer devant moi et rentrer dans la cuisine.

Je suis, tout d'un coup, pris de surprise. Rien d'extraordinaire, sauf pour l'heure, vous allez dire. Non, ce qui me surprit, c'est qu'il cuisine et qu'il emmène le plateau de nourriture vers l'aile de la famille avec une rose !

 _Suite au prochain numéro._


End file.
